True name
A true name is a word or group of words in the Ancient Language which represented a person's true self. Since the Ancient Language allows for objects to be controlled through their names, the knowledge of one's true name is a source of great power. Brom warned Eragon that if another person learned his true name, he could be controlled by that person. It was revealed in Brisingr that a person's true name can be changed, and in doing so a person gains freedom from all past commitments he made in the ancient language. In other words, if a person were to promise something in the ancient language, and his/her true name changes at a later date, then the promises no longer hold them since he/she is essentially not the person who made the promise anymore. In order for one's true name to change, their personality has to change in some significant manner. For example, Oromis stated that becoming a mother and meeting Brom altered Selena to such a degree that her true name changed. The power of a true name is strong, stronger than even the Rider-Dragon bond. Characters who know their true names * According to Brom in Eragon, all elves instinctively know their true names. * Murtagh * Thorn * Brom * Sloan Other Known True Names * Brisingr, Eragon's sword, might be both the name and true name of the sword. However, it is not confirmed, but most likely, as whenever Eragon says its name, Brisingr, it bursts into blue flames. *Though he never said what it was, Eragon discovered Sloan's true name, and used it to send him to Ellesméra - Sloan realised Eragon knew his real name as well. In Brisingr, when Oromis promised to teach Eragon everything he could concerning any one branch of magic, Eragon asked if Oromis could teach him his true name. Oromis admitted that he likely could, but denied the request, telling him that "a person must earn enlightenment." He stated that while a true name could be of great importance magically, it was not a spell in and of itself and therefore exempt from his promise. Characters who have altered their True Name * Selena Real-world connections Literary Connections Both the works of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Ursula LeGuin employ the concept that true names are powerful and are not readily shared. For example The Quest of Erebor that was included in the Unfinished Tales by J.R.R. Tolkien demonstrates that in Tolkien's mythos the dwarves never share their actual names with outsiders, and instead have another name to use when abroad. In the second volume of The Lord of the Rings, Fangorn the Ent gives a brief mention about the power hidden within one's true name. Throughout Tolkien's works, the ents, elves, dwarves, men and maiar all possess many other names that they utilize instead of their true names. In Ursula LeGuin's Earthsea saga, true names are held to be imbued with great power and used sparingly, for example the Archmage Ged, is more often called Sparrowhawk throughout the series and his true name is used only in special circumstances. Paolini has stated that unlike Mrs LeGuin, he has decided not to explicitly give any true names in his books to retain their air of power. Much emphasis is also placed on "true names" in the Bartimaeus Trilogy, a work by Johnathan Stroud. However, in this series, a person's true name is the name they are given by their parents at birth. Young magicians are taken from their parents at a young age and must decide on a new name to use in public, as a person's true name can be used against them by both fellow magicians and demons alike. It is stated by the demon Bartimaeus that he can turn any punishment given by Nathaniel, known to almost all as John Mandrake, back upon him, due to the demon's knowledge of Nathaniel's true name. The Books of Pellinor, a series written by Australian poet and author Alison Croggon, also refers to the power of true names. True names are the essence of one's self and to deny oneself is an unthinkable atrocity only one man has ever committed, the Nameless one. One's true name can only be learned through an instatement to a full Bard. The protagonist, Maerad, learns her Bardic true name under a ceremony with the White Flame. If someone knew her true name, they could exert power and control over her. Luckily, she had three names, and had an elemental true name which protected her from those who knew her Bardic true name. pl:Prawdziwe imię Category:Magic